Usually, a person needing to wear spectacles and having thus a prescription filled by an ophthalmologist or by another authorized eye care professional goes to the premise of an optician for choosing the frame of the future spectacles. The future wearer of the spectacles may try several spectacle frames and finally chooses one of the tried frames.
The optician performs measurements on the spectacle frame the wearer has chosen. These measurements are required to finalize the lens order when the lenses are to be delivered edged or with edging parameters.
Usually, after having performed the required measurements, the optician sends an order to a lens provider. The order may comprise the wearer's prescription and the measurements of the chosen spectacle frame. Upon the receipt of the order the lens provider can determine an ophthalmic lens design and manufacturing parameters of an ophthalmic lens corresponding to the revised order. The lens provider may also determine finishing parameters, for example edging parameters, so as to assure that the finished ophthalmic lens is adapted to the chosen spectacle frame.
Usually, the lens provider provides either directly to the optician or to an edger an unfinished manufactured ophthalmic lens and the determined finishing parameters.
Upon reception of the unfinished manufactured ophthalmic lens and the finishing parameters, the edger or optician finishes the ophthalmic lens, for example edges the unfinished ophthalmic lens so as to have the finished ophthalmic lens fitting with the chosen frame, using the provided finishing parameters.
Usually, the edger or optician manually enters the finishing parameter in the finishing entities and/or manually adjusts the finishing tools according to the edging parameters.
Furthermore, when the optician wishes to have a finishing lab execute the finishing steps, the optician forwards the unfinished ophthalmic lens and the finishing parameters to the finishing lab.
Therefore, the finishing steps are very time consuming and there is a great risk of mistakes in the forwarding of the finishing parameters and/or in the adjustments of the finishing tools.
The present invention aims to improve the situation.